First Day of Forever
by Alice-Cullen-VampirePsychic
Summary: My version of Breaking Dawn.  The wedding, the honeymoon, Bella's turning so on and so forth.
1. Getting Married and Saying Goodbye

"I'm gonna be sick."

"Nonsense, Bella. You'll be fine."

"But…"

"But nothing. Relax. Everything is going to be fine."

That's Alice for you. Always confident, with good reason. She was a vampire that could see the future.

Today was my wedding day. I was getting married to the most perfect creature on this planet, Edward Cullen, though perfect did not even begin to describe him. I wanted to spend eternity with Edward, which was why I was standing in Alice's room in my Anne of Green Gables dress while she flitted about adjusting my veil.

"Isn't perfect enough?" Her flitting was making me dizzy. I didn't need to be dizzy if I was already nauseous.

"I suppose," she paused, looking thoughtful. "But perfect from a vampire perspective is different."

"Any more perfect and I'm going to be late to my own wedding." I still cringed at anything having to do with matrimony but it was getting better.

Preparations for the wedding had been underway for the past three days. Alice went a little crazy with the planning because this was the first time Edward and I were getting married. It had been awhile since Alice had been able to plan an extravagant wedding, so I let her go crazy—to a point. I didn't stop her too much but I did stop her when she suggested releasing doves. Knowing my luck who knows what would have happened. Everything else I let her do. There were more flowers than I thought existed, a marble fountain from Italy and the best silk money could buy. I put up with all the extravagance because she wanted it, Edward wanted it, and deep down it was what I wanted as well.

Today was the day. All the preparation and perfection would culminate in Edward and me becoming husband and wife— for eternity. I looked at the clock. It was 7. Half an hour until the ceremony and half an hour until sunset. Hopefully Edward wouldn't glitter too much. I giggled.

Alice raised her eyebrow. I could tell she thought the giggle was going to turn into full blown hysterics. I cleared my throat. The giggling subsided.

"Can you still see the wedding?" I asked. I worried that Jacob, werewolf and ex-best friend, would try and stop the wedding.

"Yes, Bella, I can still see it," If Jake had planned anything, the wedding would have disappeared from her vision. "You really do need to stop worrying. Right now everything is clear. The wedding is fine, the reception is fine. We aren't going to have any problems moving out either. I'll keep an eye out of course, but _please _Bella, let me worry today." I was glad she said the move out was going to be fine. We needed to leave Forks before Edward turned me otherwise we would start a war with the werewolves. I tried not to think about anything but the wedding.

I had a penchant for worrying. "Ok, fine. Just the wedding." I noticed the clock again. 7:20. Ten minutes until the wedding started and fifteen minutes until it was my turn. My heart rate went up a notch.

There was a knock at the door. "You can't come in here Edward!" Alice cried. My heart sped up even more. I was practically dying to see Edward. The last time I saw him was last night before Alice shooed him out of the room citing tradition. I did not deal well with separation from Edward.

"I understand that Alice. I just want to talk to her." I moved closer to the door, waiting.

"How are you feeling, love?" Edward's voice was soft with love and great emotion.

"Nervous. You?"

He chuckled. "If my heart had a beat I think it would be going faster than yours is." It was a relief to know he felt the same way I did.

"I wish I could see you." I whispered.

"And I you. I want to say you look amazing but Alice won't let me inside her head."

"That doesn't surprise me. Is she translating the Battle Hymn of the Republic again?"

"No. She's concentrating on herself and her dress." I wasn't surprised. It took a lot to surprise me these days.

"Edward! We have to go! It's time to start!" Alice practically sang. She danced out the room leaving me alone.

Oh crap. I didn't think it possible to be even more nervous, but I was. I made myself breathe. I did not need to hyperventilate five minutes before I had to walk down the aisle. The door opened and Charlie walked in.

"Hey Bells." He said gruffly, trying to control the emotion in his voice.

"Hi dad. How's it going?"

He chuckled at my attempt at non-chalance. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"Well we're both the same amount of nervous so it doesn't really matter."

"Yeah," He looked at his watch. "Well it's time, Bella." He took my hand and led me down the stairs. I could see everyone lined up at the altar, and all my friends waiting for me to walk down the aisle. Edward was just out of my field of vision but I imagined that he absolutely glowed. The string quartet Alice had flown in from France paused to give everyone time to stand. I sucked in a big breath and let it out slowly trying to calm my shaking hands. The band started up again playing a beautiful rendition of the Wedding March. Charlie and I walked through the door.

I hadn't seen the backyard in all its wedding glory and it took my breath away. Everything was draped in silk and flowers of every color. I heard Charlie let out a low whistle. I looked toward the altar and was even more amazed. Alice, Esme and Rosalie were all standing as my bridesmaids. Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett (grinning hugely) were all standing for Edward.

Edward _was_ glowing, and the fading sun that made him glitter made his glow even more pronounced. As was usual, I lost my breath looking into his eyes yet I managed to keep walking. We were at the altar. Charlie gave me a hug and shook Edward's hand then took his seat beside Renée. I stumbled a bit stepping up to take my place in front of Edward. Emmett chuckled while Edward smiled on. I started blushing. I was going to be red the entire ceremony.

"Dearly beloved," the minister began. "We are gathered her today…" I tuned the minister out, not really needing to pay attention. I perked up when he said, "If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together—let them speak now or forever hold your peace." I held my breath. This was the part of the ceremony I was most frightened of. The minister opened his mouth to speak when a wolf howled—and not very far away. I gasped. I looked back at Alice who shook her head ever so slightly and whispered, "I can see everything." Even Edward whispered to me. "Nothing is going to happen." I calmed down as much as my nerves would allow. I was getting married after all. I couldn't calm down very much.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the minister asked.

Charlie and Renée stood up. "Her mother and I do."

Most of the ceremony was a blur. The minister droned on and on about commitment and eternity. If only he knew how eternal my relationship with Edward was going to be.

Edward cleared his throat and brought me back to Earth. It was time for our vows. "Bella, I promise to love you and cherish you every day and every night of forever. You are my shining star, the reason for my existence. I promise to never hurt you or leave you ever again. I will be your constant companion, your best friend, your lover. I love you." He took my hand and slid the ring on. "And with this ring, I thee wed."

My turn. "Edward, I promise to love you and cherish you every day and night of forever. You take my breath away, you take my pain away. Without you I have no life. I will be there for you always. I love you." He laid his hand in mine. "And with this ring, I thee wed."

The minister spoke again. "Do you Edward take Bella to be your lawfully wedded wife, every day and night, for all of eternity?"

"I do." The look in his eyes took my breath away, yet again.

"And do you Bella take Edward to be your lawfully wedded husband, every day and night, for all of eternity?"

I looked straight into Edward's eyes. "I do."

"Then by the power vested in me by the state of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Edward lifted my veil, leaned in and before he kissed me whispered, "Behave" in my ear. We kissed and I forgot my own name. Of course the kiss was too short, but very sweet. I came up gasping for air as usual.

"I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen." With that simple phrase the wedding was over. Everyone cheered. Edward and I walked back down the aisle hand in hand. The reception was to start in twenty minutes. We ran up the stairs to his—our—room to share some private time.

We lay down on his bed and I snuggled into his chest while sighing contentedly. I felt pretty good for being married.

"So how do you feel Mrs. Cullen?" Edward asked, still glowing.

I giggled. It was becoming a bad habit of mine. "Not too bad. And you, Mr. Cullen?"

"I feel amazing, if amazing can accurately describe my feelings." He swooped in for a more thorough kiss than the one at the altar. By the time he let me come up for air I wasn't sure of my own name.

"I think amazing is an accurate description." I gasped. He laughed against my chest.

"Is being married such a horrible thing?" he asked.

"No, I have to admit it isn't as horrible as Renée made it out to be."

"I'm glad. I wouldn't want you to be unhappy. Alice is about to spontaneously combust outside our door. Shall I let her in?"

Before I could answer, Alice burst into the room, more energetic than I had ever seen her. "Don't say a word Edward. Bella was getting ready to say yes." She looked as happy as I felt. Edward just smiled and shook his head.

"The reception is about to start, I thought I should let you know. Oh Bella I'm so proud of you! You didn't throw a fit and you didn't faint. I saw you fainting but I'm glad I was wrong. I didn't want anyone having to revive you in the middle of the ceremony…"

"Alice! Calm down. I am going to go find Jasper and ask him to calm you down." Edward teased.

"Ok ok. Carlisle is ready to start the reception though."

"I know that Alice. We'll be down in a minute. Go stand with everyone else." Alice practically flew out of the room she was so excited.

"Are you ready Bella?" Edward asked, pulling me to my feet.

"I'm with you, Edward, I'm ready for anything." I answered.

"Even dancing?"

"Even dancing."

We walked hand in hand to the top of the stairs. Everyone was waiting at the bottom and cheered when they saw us.

Carlisle managed to be heard over the noise. "Please allow me to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen!" The cheering grew louder. We walked down the stairs. Carlisle was the first to give us a hug followed by Jasper and Alice. Esme squealed "Congratulations" and hugged us and kissed me on the cheek. Emmett grabbed me and swung me around in a giant bear hug. Everyone laughed, even Rosalie.

Rosalie gave me a hug and whispered in my ear, "I really do like you Bella and I'll still like you after you're a vampire." Though it didn't seem that nice, Rosalie saying what she did meant more to me than anything else she could have said. "Thanks, Rose."

Everyone was congratulating us and hugging us, I didn't think it was going to end. It had to though, since we had to dance. The music started. I could tell it was Edward playing, but I didn't recognize the song. I looked at him and he just shrugged.

"I made it up the other day and I thought it would be good for our first dance."

Tears welled up in my eyes. "It's beautiful Edward."

"Just like you." After the song was over we just stood there looking into each other's eyes. The music changed to some techno dance song and Alice announced that it was time to party. And party we did. Everyone was laughing, dancing and having a good time. Even Renée was happy. Charlie couldn't fight the tears for long.

"Thank you Bella, for letting me know." Charlie said.

"Aw, Dad, don't get weepy on me. But, you're welcome."

He turned to Edward. "Edward, I just want to apologize. I haven't treated you very nicely the past year or so and I want to let you know I'm sorry for that. I realize that you love Bella. I didn't think it was true. But it is. Welcome to the family." He gave Edward a hug. I was surprised at the turn of events, but rather pleased. I was glad that Charlie accepted Edward. It would make the separation more bearable.

The party kept up a frenetic pace until midnight when people began to leave. Angela bounded toward me and gave me a hug that I didn't think she was capable of.

"Oh Bella I'm going to miss you! Please keep in touch as much as you can. You look beautiful! Thank you for inviting me." Her mingled joy and sadness made me emotional.

"I'll try to keep in touch—as much as I can." I brushed away a tear. "Thank you for coming and thank you for being there for me when I needed you."

"I have to go, it's getting late. Bye Bella."

"Bye Angela." I gave her a fierce hug. She strolled out the door. I didn't know if I was ever going to see her again and it made me sad.

"Please don't be sad, not tonight. Our night is just beginning." The seduction in his voice made my stomach do a somersault.

Everyone cleared out rather quickly. Renée gave me one last hug before she helped Phil out to the car. He broke his leg really bad and still needed crutches. She ran back into the house.

"Bella, I love you." Renée said. "I'm happy for you. I'm glad you found someone you love. Just…be responsible."

"Mom," I groaned. "Please. It's…well…oh fine. We'll be careful." Just not in the way she thinks.

"Ok. I love you honey. Goodbye."

I choked up a bit. "Bye Mom." I wish I could tell her what was going to happen but I knew it was impossible.

Charlie walked up next. This was going to be hard. "Bella, it's about time for me to head home. I…I'm gonna miss you baby. I really am glad you came to Forks. It's been fun. I love you." A couple tears ran down his cheek. How could my eyes stay dry if his weren't?

"I love you too, Dad. I'm gonna miss you too, real bad. And I'm glad I came here too." I had to do something to lighten the mood or the sadness was going to drag me under. "Are you sure you're gonna be ok? Your cooking still scares me." He laughed at that.

"I think I'll manage, Bells. I guess this is goodbye, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." He gave us both a hug.

"Bye Dad. I love you."

"I love you too. Edward, take care of my baby."

"Yes sir. Goodbye Chief Swan." And with that, everyone was gone. Except for the Cullens of course. Which made me uncomfortable.

"Um Edward. Are we going to a hotel or uh, are we, uh, staying here? With your family?"

He laughed, guessing why I was uncomfortable. "We are staying here but they are spending the night in a hotel. No Alice to have visions, and no Jasper to feel our emotions." I cringed at the thought of Jasper feeling what I was feeling.

"And nobody to erm, hear us, either." I grinned.

"Just you and me, love." I sighed, happy that no one would be in the house with us. There was one other thing.

"Was that Jacob howling?" I asked.

"Yes. It was Jacob. I'm sorry if that hurt you Bella."

"No, Edward, it didn't hurt me. Not too bad. Just a twinge. I just wanted to know for sure."

He sighed. "If only I hadn't left you…"

"Don't start Edward Cullen! Please. Just you and me."

"Yes, but not quite."

Before I could ask, Alice bounded into the room, followed by the rest of the Cullen family—my family.

"We just wanted to congratulate you two again before we headed to the hotel." She sang. Emmett snickered, knowing full well what was going to—hopefully—happen when they left. Edward let out a low growl, reading Emmett's thoughts.

Esme came up and gave me yet another hug. Is this what happens when you get married? Endless hugs? "Welcome to the family, Bella. I love you." Esme was so sweet. The rest of the Cullens offered their congratulations and left.

Edward and I were alone now.

"Let the honeymoon begin."


	2. Cautious Honeymoon

"Let the honeymoon begin." Edward said. It was a simple sentence but it had me shaking at the knees. I tried to calm myself down before I had a panic attack. It wasn't easy but I managed.

"Okay. Sure. Honeymoon time." I looked up at Edward and lost myself in his warm topaz eyes, and they held in them more passion than I thought possible. And it was all for me. The world started spinning and we weren't even kissing yet. This was going to be an interesting night.

"Breathe, Bella. You don't need to faint. Especially not tonight," He was stroking my back. "Everything will be fine my dear wife. No matter what."

"Oh, I'm not worried about that. Not really. I'm just, well, nervous in general. I mean it's my first time, its your first time too so that's good…" he put an icy finger on my lips. I stopped.

"Don't think Bella. Not tonight. Just feel, enjoy the moment." How could I not when he was staring deep into my eyes? My heart gradually calmed down enough for me to be comfortable. I started toward the stairs but Edward stopped me.

"I don't think so." He said, and in one graceful movement had me in his arms. We were being strangely traditional. Not that I minded—I quite enjoyed being in his arms. He carried me slowly, deliberately up the stairs to our room. Wanting to prolong the moment I suppose.

Once we were in the room he set me down gently. I lost my balance—of course—but he caught me before I hit the ground. I was going to be a clumsy vampire. The room felt different. Perhaps it was because of what was going to be happening—hopefully—in the not too distant future.

Edward held me close. "Just feel, Bella." His icy lips on my ear made me shiver. My stomach was doing somersaults again. My breath quickened, as did my heartbeat. I looked up and before I could react his lips were on mine, moving frantically. He pulled the pins out of my hair letting it cascade down my back. Edward's fingers laced themselves into my hair and he gently pulled my hair back so he could kiss my throat.

"Wow." Was all I could manage. He growled very sexily into my neck, sending shivers down my spine. Edward moved back up to my lips and I took the opportunity to slip his jacket off. I moved away from his lips toward his ear. He moaned when I sucked on his earlobe. I made a mental note to remember that.

"You…are…very good." Edward managed to gasp. I growled in his ear. I didn't realize I could growl. He pulled me closer. I moved down to kiss the hollow of his throat. I swiftly removed his tie and slowly began to unbutton his shirt, kissing his chest after I undid each button. He began to pant. Apparently I was very good.

I pulled his shirt out of his pants and slid it off him letting my nails graze his arms. He shivered.

"Not fair. I have less clothes on than you. I think I need to change that." Without moving away Edward began to unbutton my dress. He started to slip it off when I tensed up. He had never seen me in anything less than a t-shirt and sweats.

He stopped. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"It's not you. I just…you've never seen me…without clothes on." I looked down and felt the blush creep to my face.

"Is that what you're worried about? You silly girl. You are the most beautiful, the most sexy woman on this earth, clothed or not. Never doubt that." He tilted my chin up so I had to look at him. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was telling the truth. I smiled.

"Now, where was I?" He looked me up and down. "Ah yes. Right there." He swooped down, kissing and licking my collarbone. I moaned. I couldn't help it. Before I could blink Edward pushed my dress to the floor.

He admired my nearly naked body. "Mmm. I like what I see. I like it a lot." I was wearing a white lace bra and a matching thong. I had to admit, Alice had good taste. Edward pulled me close once more. "You have no idea how amazing you look." He breathed. I had lost the ability to speak coherently. I reached down and undid his belt, then pushed his pants down. It was surprisingly easy considering my extreme nervousness.

I guided him toward the bed and he pulled me down on top of him. I squirmed in excitement. I leaned down to take possession of his mouth again. He moaned into my mouth and I couldn't breathe anymore. I didn't mind.

Suddenly I was on my back with Edward straddling me. His icy body made me shiver but it wasn't because of the cold. He planted tiny kisses along my shoulder to my throat when he stopped.

"Don't move." He leaned over me, eyes closed, trying to control his natural instincts.

"Do you want me to—"

"No. I'm better now." He kissed me again, just as forcibly as before. I heard the sound of ripping cloth. I realized that I was now naked. So was he. My heart and breath were joined in the same erratic rhythm.

"Oh. Wow. That was—wow." I was still unable to form a coherent sentence. My head was on Edward's chest, my fingers tracing circles on his stomach. He chuckled, swirling his fingers around on my back.

"It worked, love. Very successfully." His voice was smug. He had every right to be smug, I thought.

"Told you so." I mumbled.

"Yes you did. Are your hormones satisfied?" He teased.

"For now." He growled seductively at my answer.

We laid on the bed for awhile, just being in each other's company. He pulled the blanket over us when I shivered. It wasn't long before I was dreaming.

_A wolf howled in the distance. I knew that howl, I would know it anywhere. "Jacob, where are you?" I couldn't find him. The howling grew louder. I noticed that it was different. Less human somehow. A russet wolf appeared in front of me. "Jake?" The wolf just looked at me. I knew it was him. Why didn't he answer? "Jake? Answer me!" The wolf—Jacob—didn't seem to recognize me. Like it wasn't Jake, just a regular old wolf. It turned and sauntered off._

"Jake, what's going on?" I realized that I was awake and I had asked that question aloud. "I'm so sorry Edward! I didn't mean to. I didn't want to." I sat up and buried my head in my hands.

"It's okay, love. I understand." He sounded hurt.

"I heard him at the wedding is all. His howl didn't sound right. It wasn't human." It sounded strange but I knew Edward would understand what I meant.

"It's all right. I shouldn't have sent him the invitation but I would have wanted the choice. And now he's run off."

"Edward, please. Like you said, it's you and me tonight." I looked at the clock. "This morning."

He perked up. "You're right." I vowed to myself that I would get over Jacob before I became a vampire.

"Let's take a shower, my dear." Edward suggested. A shower sounded lovely. He picked me up and carried me into the bathroom. Edward turned the water on hot just like I liked it.

That was the best shower I'd ever taken. Edward and I cleaned each other quite thoroughly. I enjoyed playing with the slick soap bubbles on his chest. He enjoyed that as well. The mixture of the hot water and his cold skin made me shiver with delight. He backed me against the wall and entered me ever so gently. I sighed with pleasure. He slid in and out until neither one of us could take it any longer. I yelled out his name as the pleasure exploded through me.

"Oh Bella," He sighed against my neck. "You are amazing."

"I'll be even more amazing once I'm a vampire."

"Mmm. I don't think that will be possible."

We stayed in the shower until the water turned cold. I was falling asleep in his arms by the time he carried me back to the bed.

"Sleep now, my Isabella Cullen." He began to hum my lullaby. I faded out into a dreamless sleep.

I woke with a start. I could smell something cooking. 'What's Charlie up to?' I thought. Then I remembered I was on my honeymoon with Edward. So Edward was cooking. I sniffed. It didn't smell like anything was burning. I got up, stretched, and looked around. I didn't feel like parading around naked. I spotted a blue robe hanging by the bed. Silk, I was sure. It was gorgeous, embroidered with green vines and yellow flowers. Alice did good.

I put it on and walked downstairs into the kitchen. I managed to startle Edward when I came in. He dropped the spatula he was holding.

"Oh! You're up! Good morning, Mrs. Cullen." He looked at the clock. "Good afternoon, I mean."

"Good afternoon, Mr. Cullen. I love you." I looked at the stove. "You're cooking?"

"I love you too. I thought you would be hungry. Especially after last night." He grinned and looked me up and down very slowly and deliberately.

"I like the robe," I said casually. "Alice has good taste."

"Alice didn't pick it out, I did." He smiled.

"A hand-me-down?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Nope. Brand new. Very expensive." He eyed me cautiously.

"I guess I better get used to it," I sighed. "I give up. Buy me all the expensive stuff you want. I don't care anymore." Secretly I was hoping the reverse psychology would work.

Edward beamed at me. The reverse psychology did not work. He looked almost as happy as he did when we said "I do." Almost. He stirred and flipped my food in silence, wrinkling his nose occasionally. He set a plate in front of me. French toast and scrambled eggs. It looked delicious and it tasted delicious.

"So where did you learn to cook?" I asked.

"I've watched you long enough to pick up a few things. Esme helped as well. And—" his mouth twitched. "I watched the Food Network."

I snorted out the bit of egg I had in my mouth. I couldn't hold it in. I laughed until tears streamed down my face. Edward's mouth twitched into the crooked smile that I loved. He laughed with me. I calmed down enough to finish my food.

"Did I do okay?" He asked.

"Better than okay! That is the best breakfast I have had in a long, long time." That made him smile.

"Good. Oh by the way, Alice is on her way back. We're taking you shopping." I frowned.

"You said I could spend money on you Bella. And besides, I'm not spending the money. You are." He handed me a piece of plastic.

"A bank card? For me? Why?" I was confused.

"Because what's mine is yours. We're married now so we share things like money." He saw the look on my face. "Please don't worry about the money. It's not like you could spend it all."

"How much?" I was horrified at the thought of all that money being in my hands, even though I knew I couldn't spend it all.

"Honestly I don't know. We've never come close to running out. This is our personal account. Carlisle regularly puts money into it so the account never runs low."

I sighed. It was impossible to get out of it. I didn't want to argue. I might actually enjoy having an unlimited supply of money anyway.

We went shopping. It was horrible. Alice tried not to let me pick out anything comfortable, but I threw a fit until she relented.

"You're going to be a vampire. You need to dress like one." She explained.

"I don't think the Halloween stores are open yet." I replied. Edward snorted. Alice glared at me.

Eventually we reached a compromise. I could have jeans and t-shirts as the long as they were designer, and as long as I wore a dress or skirt once a week. The volume of my wardrobe increased dramatically. Alice managed to get me alone to quiz me about some things.

"I know you're not wearing that bra set I got you, I can see your ratty old bra strap. What happened to it?"

I blushed a violent shade of pink. "Well…it…erm…ah…it didn't survive the night." I stammered.

She rolled her eyes. "Figures. We'll just have to get you some new ones." Two hours later I had a lot of new underwear. Too much new underwear. Alice said it was because I was a married woman and I should dress nice for my new husband. I didn't think it mattered but I knew if I dressed nice I would look like I belonged with the Cullens.

It took the three of us two trips to get all my clothes into the house. It was ridiculous. Then I noticed the house was empty.

"Where is everything?" I asked.

"They came while we were gone and moved everything to Alaska. You and Edward will stay here for however long and then come join us." Alice explained.

"Okay. Sounds good." I replied.

"Eww. I'm leaving now. I just had a vision of something I really did not want to see. Bye!" She ran out the door.

I turned to Edward. I looked in his eyes and knew that I was in trouble. Deep, passionate trouble. I managed an "eep" before he overpowered me.

Days later, I don't know how many—it was time to leave. We managed to fit everything, including my horrendous amount of clothing, into his Volvo.

"What about the bed? I know I won't need it after but I like it. Can we keep it?" I asked.

"Of course, my love. Consider it done." He kissed my forehead.

A wolf howled, not very far away. Edward froze, his lips still on my forehead.

"Is it--?" But he shushed me before I could continue.

"He's coming closer." So it was Jacob. Edward whirled around, shoving me behind him. A russet wolf meandered out from behind the trees. Edward growled. The wolf just looked straight ahead.

"Jake, is that you?" I was sure it was Jake but the wolf didn't seem to recognize me. It was just like my dream. "Jake, answer me!" The wolf turned and sauntered off. I tried to go after him but Edward held me back.

"He can't Bella. He can't answer you." Edward said.

"That's ridiculous. Of course he can. Let me go."

"Bella, he's changing. I saw his mind. It's not the same. It's—hard to explain. He's—less human." Edward finished.

"What do you mean? He's changing? I don't get it." I shook my head. What was Edward talking about?

"It's another one of their legends. Some people, they decide that being a wolf is better than being human. They eventually lose their human side. They turn into a real wolf."

I was shocked. Jacob wanted to forget about being human? Why? And then I realized that I was probably the reason. I began to hang my head but I stopped myself. I had told Jacob how I felt. I was not responsible for his happiness. If he wanted to forget about being human then that was his choice.

"Okay then. Thank you for explaining." Edward eyed me cautiously, expecting me to break down. "I am not responsible for his happiness anymore. I get that now. Can we go now?"

We were off. Normally it takes a long time to get to Alaska, but not with Edward driving. I swear I didn't blink before we were there. I gaped at the enormous house whose driveway we pulled into. It was a monstrosity.

"Leave it to Esme to find an antique in Alaska." Edward smirked. I looked around and around. Then I noticed something that did not quite fit in. Nestled between Alice's yellow Porsche and Rosalie's red BMW was a blue car. An Audi to be exact.

"Edward!" I growled. "You got me a car?!"

"Don't start Bella. You said I could buy you things. Besides, you need a car—a fast car. So there. Consider it a wedding present."

I couldn't stay mad for long. "Thank you. Can we go for a drive?"

"Not tonight. I want you to be indestructible before you're a speed demon." I laughed. We went inside our new home. Inside everyone was waiting for us.

"Sheesh. I thought you two were never going to show up what with your libidos and all--" Emmett stopped when Edward launched a vase at his head. Esme caught it before it hit.

"Aw, come on Mom. Ruining my fun!" Edward teased.

Esme rolled her eyes. "He's yours now Bella. Good luck." Everyone laughed. Yes, this was home.

All too soon I had to go to bed. I was still human so I needed sleep. Not for much longer though. I was about to bring it up when Edward did.

"About me turning you? Will you allow Carlisle to be in the room—just in case?"

"Of course," I answered. "Whatever makes you happy."

"Thank you. Carlisle doesn't want to give you too much morphine unfortunately. He doesn't know if it would interfere with anything."

"Oh okay. I can deal." Inwardly I cringed. I wasn't much of a masochist.

He smiled, seeing through the lie. "I was thinking tomorrow evening would be a good time."

"Really? You're not going to stall?" I didn't think he would, but I still wasn't sure about how okay he was with this.

"No. You've met my conditions, and I've met yours. The wait is over." He gave me a hug.

"I'm ready." I really was.

"I know." 

Tomorrow night. The first day of forever.


	3. Turning Point

I woke with a start. I had fallen asleep on the couch but that was not where I currently was. I sat up. I was in the gigantic bed we left behind in Forks. Was yesterday a dream?

"Good morning, beautiful. How did you sleep?" Edward ran his hand through my hair.

"Um fine. Where are we? Did yesterday really happen?"

He chuckled. "Yes it did. I got the bed here late last night. You never even woke up."

"Well that explains it. So—today's the day?" I asked cautiously. I did not want to upset him so early.

His eyes tightened slightly. "Yes. It is. If you're ready, then so am I. Forever with you sounds absolutely wonderful." He sighed. I was glad that he wasn't going to argue anymore.

"When?" I asked.

"Later today. Carlisle, Jasper and I are going hunting this morning. I don't want to take any chances with your life. When we get back…then we'll do it." He explained.

"Okay, that works. I trust you." I knew he wouldn't—couldn't kill me.

"I know. I just want to have all my angles covered. If something were to go wrong…" He shuddered.

I gave him a hug. "You drank my blood once before, you can do it again. I know you can."

"That was extremely hard for me, but your faith in my ability to keep you alive is refreshing." I smiled into his chest. He sighed happily.

All too soon someone knocked on the door. "Come in, Jasper." Edward called.

"Hello, Bella. Edward."

"Hi Jasper!" I said.

He looked at me curiously. "You're not nervous about today?" He asked.

"Not really. Sort of, but I'm ready for it so I guess that's keeping me calm."

"You are going to be an extraordinary vampire. Oh, just to warn you, Alice has a torturous morning of grooming planned." He grimaced.

I giggled. "I think I can handle it. Edward are you leaving now?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

"All right. Get a grizzly for me!"

He shook his head. "You silly girl. I love you." He kissed me thoroughly until I heard Jasper gag. His lips left mine all too soon and he bounded out the door.

I sighed. I still did not like it when he left. Today would be the last day I got left behind. I wasn't alone for long. Alice danced into the room.

"Bella!" She sang. "I've got plans for you. It will be fun."

I sincerely doubted that. "Why Alice? Haven't you tortured me enough? Why are you doing this if I'm going to be a vampire in three days?"

"That's exactly why I'm doing this. When you're a vampire, nothing changes. Everything needs to be perfect. Would you really want hairy legs for the rest of eternity?"

Alice was right, as usual. Something inside me felt that her grooming was going to make me feel like I was getting ready for a funeral. My funeral, and I was still alive.

Over an hour later I would swear I lost weight because of the hair Alice had me remove. My legs and my armpits were more hairless than I thought possible. She even plucked my eyebrows though I thought they looked just fine. I stood in the shower for 45 minutes, concentrating on just my legs until they passed Alice's scrutiny.

"Now don't forget the moisturizer! We can't have your legs covered in shaving bumps for all eternity." I was definitely getting groomed for my funeral. She clipped my toenails, which didn't need clipped, shaped my fingernails, everything. I tolerated everything but balked when she suggested cutting my hair.

"Absolutely not!" I shrieked. "No! Keep those scissors away from me Alice!"

Esme and Rosalie ran into the room when they heard my shrieks. Esme looked concerned while Rosalie looked slightly amused.

"Alice, what are you doing to poor Bella?" Esme asked.

"Nothing. She won't let me. I just want to cut her hair." She was actually pouting. I backed away from her as fast as I could and tripped over a coffee table in the process.

"I don't _want_my hair cut. I like it the way it is." I explained. My legs hung over the coffee table while the rest of me leaned against the couch. I struggled to get up but it proved impossible.

Rosalie came over and helped me up while Esme lectured Alice. "Alice, leave her alone. If she doesn't want her hair cut she can leave it. Bella was nice enough to let you plan her entire wedding. You can let her keep her hair."

"So there." I said after Rosalie got me unstuck. Alice glared.

"Can I at least get your split ends, please?" Alice pleaded.

"Fine. You cut more than that and I swear…" My threat went unheard because Alice grabbed me in a tight bear hug, choking off my air.

"Thank you Bella!"

I just sighed. Alice was happy and I had all my hair. Besides, it would not be long before Edward came back from his hunting trip. He would stop the torture.

I was right. Not even an hour later Carlisle, Jasper and Edward strolled back in. Alice's scissors couldn't keep me from Edward. I jumped up into Edward's arms. We both sighed. Like I said, we didn't do good when we were apart.

"Did Alice torture you very badly?" He asked.

"Yes. I don't think I have much body hair left. And she tried to cut my hair." He glared at her over my shoulder.

"Esme didn't let me." She still pouted.

"Good."

Suddenly Rosalie stalked out the door with Emmett following close behind. She glared at both me and Edward.

"Sorry." Emmett said as he followed Rosalie.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"She still doesn't think you should be a vampire. She doesn't want to be near here when it happens. Reminds her of her conversion." Edward explained.

"Oh." Was all I said. What else could I say? Forever sounded appropriate when describing how long it would take for Rosalie to like me—human or vampire.

"Bella, let's go to our room." We flew there. Was it time already?

"Bella. Are you ready? Truly ready?" He asked.

"Yes. I am ready. I want to be with you. Forever."

He nodded. "And Jacob?"

I fiddled with the wolf on my bracelet. "He's not himself anymore. It makes me sad to think it's my fault but I've realized that it is not my responsibility to make him happy. If he's not himself, he's not the person I fell in love with. I can honestly say I am—not over him—but at a point of acceptance."

"I was worried about how you felt about Jacob. I understand that a part of you will always love him. If you can accept it then so can I. I love you."

"I love you too."

He took a deep breath. "Are you ready for this?"

I nodded. Carlisle opened the door.

"Is everyone ready?" He asked. Edward and I nodded.

Carlisle turned to me. "Bella, do you want the morphine now or after it's started? I'm only willing to give you about half a normal dose. I don't know how the morphine would affect anything."

I chewed on the inside of my cheek as I thought. "After, please." I wanted to be aware as it started, as crazy as that seemed. I really was not that nervous. I had faced murderous vampires, ran with werewolves. Edward leaving. The Volturi. Compared to all that, I was ready for anything.

I jumped when Edward began rolling up my pant leg. I thought I felt his hands shake, but I wasn't sure.

"I'm going to start at your ankles, then your wrists, and finally your neck. The venom is going to start working quickly. It's going to hurt. I have to make sure. Are you ready?"

My throat was dry. "I'm ready." I whispered.

He took another deep breath. He leaned down to give me my last kiss as a human. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Then he bit me. It stung just like James' had. I drew in my breath sharply and did not let it out until he bit my other ankle. I saw Carlisle preparing the morphine. I secretly hoped he would give me more than a half dose.

I shrieked. The venom began its slow crawl through my veins. Cold fire flowed up my legs. Tears sprang to my eyes. I couldn't help but try to get away.

Edward's voice stopped me. He growled my name in a way I'd never heard. He was a vampire now, trying to prevent himself from killing me. It frightened me and forced me to be still.

I screamed as he bit my wrists. Everything started to burn. I felt lightheaded. Was Edward taking too much blood or was it the pain? I didn't know or care. I just wanted the fire to be put out.

"Make it stop! Please! It burns!"

Carlisle answered. His cool, calm voice almost soothed me. "I know it burns Bella. It will be over soon."

Edward moved beside me. I whimpered. Time for the final bite. I felt his icy breath against my neck. It wasn't enough to cool the burning of the venom. I squeezed my eyes as tight as I could, bracing myself. His teeth found the vein in my neck. I moaned. I didn't have the energy to scream at the moment. I was close to passing out. I thrashed against him, trying in vain to throw him off.

Finally he finished. I heard him breathing heavily, trying to regain his careful control. "Carlisle. Give her the morphine." His voice was strained. The fire consumed me, blinding me. I hardly felt the sting of the needle. I could tell the morphine was coursing through me, but it didn't matter. Nothing could stop the pain.

Edward stayed beside me the whole time. "I'm so sorry, Bella. It will be over soon."

The pain consumed me, but I could make out parts of conversation.

"What have I done Carlisle? To put her through that? What have I done?"

"You did what was necessary, Edward."

"But still. The suffering she's going through."

"She wanted to be part of this family. The way you feel about her, she couldn't stay human. She is your mate, forever."

I wanted to pass out but I never did. It wasn't long before I lost all sense of time. It could have been the first day or the fifth and I wouldn't have known the difference. I begged Carlisle for morphine. I couldn't take the pain. From the tips of my toes to my eyes, everything burned. I couldn't see past the fire.

Alice and Esme visited me while I was changing. Esme's cool hand on my forehead felt like heaven on my hot skin.

"Hang in there, dear. It's almost over." Was she telling me the truth or trying to keep me calm? I screamed.

"Shh Bella. You'll be okay." Alice assured me. Edward didn't say much. He just held me while I writhed in pain and stroked my face when I screamed.

"Can't you give her more morphine, Carlisle?" Edward nearly begged.

"I can't get the needle in anymore. She's too far into the change."

I became more aware of my surroundings. I could feel the sheets beneath me. Edward's touch became clearer. And most importantly the pain and the burning were fading as I became more aware. I felt my heart stop. The change was complete.

"Bella? How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked.

I could finally speak. "The pain is gone."

"That's good news."

"Edward?"

"I'm here, love. Are you—are you okay?"

"Yes. The pain's gone."

"Can you open your eyes?" He asked.

"Oh. Yeah." I hadn't realized they were still closed.

I opened my eyes and gasped. Everything was crystal clear. I could read the names of the CD's on the far wall. It was like I had new eyes. It was amazing. I looked to Edward and Carlisle.

They gasped. I looked down. Was I naked or something?

"Carlisle! Her eyes! Bella—" Edward couldn't even complete his sentence.

"That is—highly unusual." Carlisle was shaking his head in disbelief. I noticed his voice sounded musical—a product of my vampire hearing.

"What's wrong with my eyes?" It's not like they had never seen a newborn before.

Edward handed me a mirror. "Take a look for yourself."

That's when I gasped.

Yellow eyes looked back at me. "What? How did I?"

Carlisle answered. "I honestly have no idea. Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that you chose it before hand? I don't know." He smiled. "Welcome to the family."

I chuckled. "Thanks, Carlisle." I turned to Edward and looked into his eyes. I couldn't breathe. So that hadn't changed. "So how do I smell?"

That made him smile. "You smell as good as ever. Like freesias frozen in an early frost."

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? I just put you through three days of hell and--" I put my now icy finger on his lips.

"No more blaming yourself. I wanted this." I stood up and looked myself over. My skin was the color of alabaster and hard as diamond. I supposed I looked the part of a glorious immortal now.

"I didn't think it possible, but you look even more beautiful than when you were human. You are amazing." Edward said. I believed him, finally. Now I could stand next to him and not feel inferior.

"Let's go down and reintroduce you." Carlisle suggested.

Edward took my hand as we walked down the stairs. He didn't feel so icy anymore. As Carlisle brushed past I could finally smell what the werewolves had talked about. Carlisle smelled sweet and icy, with just a hint of spiciness. What an interesting combination. Edward smelled as good as before. Everyone waited for us in the living room, even Rosalie. Her face gave no hint of emotion but her eyes did. Something boiled beneath the surface. Hate? No, that wasn't it. It seemed like sadness. She thought I had everything within my grasp and I threw it away to become a vampire. I made the wrong decision in her eyes but how could I ignore my soul mate, my other half for someone inferior? She would just have to get used to me.

"Bella!" Alice cried, as she ran into my arms. "Your eyes are yellow. How strange."

"Didn't I say you were going to be an extraordinary vampire?" Jasper asked with a grin. I nodded, smiling.

"I suppose you look okay." Rosalie said with controlled emotion.

"Be nice Rose. You know she looks as good as any of us." Emmett smiled his goofy grin.

Esme gave me a hug. "Amazing Bella."

We talked like nothing had happened. Rosalie was a little colder than before, but other than that, nothing had changed. Edward was still in love with me. That's all that mattered.

"I want to go for a drive." I told Edward.

"All right. We'll take your car." We got up to leave. "I know Carlisle." Some unspoken question had passed between them.

"What was that about?" I asked when we got outside.

"Carlisle didn't want us going to the city."

"Oh." The unanswered question about my bloodlust.

I drove fast, for Edward's sake, though the knowledge that I couldn't be hurt made me reckless. Edward smiled from the passenger seat.

"You're not going to tell me to be careful?"

"You're immortal now. You don't need to be." And neither did he...I smiled to myself.

I stopped when I saw a small clearing in the distance. It reminded me of our meadow back in Forks. Supposedly it was cold but I didn't feel it. Suddenly Edward tossed a rock my way. Without thinking, I reached up and caught it. Maybe I wasn't going to be a clumsy vampire.

"Let's test your strength." Edward suggested.

"How are we going to do that?"

"See this tree branch?" He pointed to one next to him. "Rip it down."

I goggled at him. "I can't do that!" The tree branch he indicated had to be as thick around as me.

"Bella, you're a vampire now. Of course you can."

I grabbed the branch, eying him suspiciously. I took a deep breath and pulled. The branch came off with a deafening crack and without a problem. And it wasn't even heavy. I twirled it around, laughing. Edward laughed with me.

"I told you so." He teased.

"Give me a break. I've been a vampire for an hour, it's going to take some getting used to."

"So you're fine with this? Being a vampire?" He asked seriously.

"Of course I'm fine with it. I chose this didn't I? I don't know about the whole blood-drinking thing, but I'll worry about that later."

He hugged me. You are more amazing than anyone gives you credit for." He kissed me and we forgot about everything after that.

"I like not being careful." He sighed.

I giggled. "Look, it's twilight. Is it still the saddest time of the day?"

"No, it's not sad anymore. I might actually enjoy it now," He replied. "But we better head back now. They might worry."

"Don't Rosalie and Emmett disappear?"

"Yes but they tell somewhere where they're going."

"Oh ok." I didn't want to go back. There was one thing I wanted to ask him.

"Bella? Is something wrong?" He was too perceptive sometimes.

"Well. Um. What about the thirst?"

"What about it? It's normal if that's what you mean. Is it bothering you? It's too early."

"No, not at all. I don't know what I was asking." I started walking away. He grabbed my arm.

"Wait. Are you thinking that blood will be all you'll care about?" I nodded. "I don't think that will be much of a problem."

"You don't?" I did not believe him.

"No. If your eyes are any indication, I don't think you'll crave human blood--much. I don't want to test that theory, not for awhile."

I nodded. Maybe he was right. I was different. "So who wins the bet if I don't kill anyone in a year."

He grimaced. "Emmett. He's been gloating about it, saying that your eyes prove he'll win."

"Guess we'll see," I had an idea. "Hey! Wanna race home?" I took off before he could answer. I was a vampire. I had to break the rules sometime.

I beat him home. I burst into the living room, trailing snow in behind me.

"Where's Edward?" Emmett asked.

"Oh, he'll be home soon." As soon as I said it, Edward ran in. "Beat you." I stuck my tongue out at him.

Emmett snickered. "Beat by a girl." He crowed. Edward threw a lamp at him. It was getting to be a bad habit of his.

"Just you wait Emmett." Edward promised as he sat down next to me. "Challenge him to an arm-wrestling match tomorrow, please." He whispered.

"Okay." I laughed


End file.
